bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriella Blackwell
"I'm sorry Xavier. We can't do this anymore. All we want to do is kill each other" '' ''-Gabriella to her brother Xavier '' '' Gabriella Allison Blackwell was born to Lucinda and Maximus Blackwell in the 16th Century. Gabriella had a younger brother and a twin brother; they were a happy normal family. There mum taught them school work; how to read and write and their dad taught them how to hunt animal’s for food and plant fruit and vegetables back into the ground. Each of the three children helped their parents out in some way. But when twins Xavier and Gabriella turned twenty-four and there little brother turned eighteen there father had done an exceptionally wrong thing that would change their lives for the worst. Blood Thirsty "You mean It's not any different to be cursed to be a vampire. You don't treat me any different" "Not that I know of. There's no rule" "You don't know how happy that makes me" ''-Gabriella and Nicolas '' Gabriella travelled as much as she could; she stared far away from the vampire community not knowing how they would react to her being a vampire that wasn't turned by another vampire. But she was picked up by another vampires. Nicolas Casade. Nicolas was a strong vampire, he was 1000 years old. Nicolas was the oldest vampire, Gabriella had ever met and he was such a tempter. He could talk anybody into anything he wanted them to do and for a while Akeria fell for it. She stayed with him and some other vampires and followed his orders. Like a body guard. She started to feed on humans properly and kill them which she had never experienced before. Nicolas explained to her that they were lower in the food chain and they had ever right to kill them. Gabriella was a vampire that Nicolas had become obessed with. He was so obessed with turning her into a vampire just like himself. Gabriella had never wanted to be bad. She had always stuck close to her humanity mostly because she was cursed to this life; she was pulled away from her brothers; Xavier and William Blackwell. But with Nicolas tempting her it got hard and harder to resist. Akeria was another member already with Nicolas when Gabriella joined. Akeria and Gabriella became good friends and couldn't help but help each other through that. They didn't kill humans; they fed from blood bags which became more and more difficult to hide. When Nicolas found out he throw Akeria out of the coven and away from Gabriella hoping that their parting will keep them away and make Gabriella more reluctant to disagree with him. Akeria although stunned told Gabriella that she would always been with her, if she needed her. Although she had to do was get in contact with her. Early History On January the 2nd 1574; there house was ransacked that night. Their father was out hunting for their food for the following day and the children had been playing with no bother in their room. Like they did most nights just to tire out there little minds. The twins tired each other out and the little brother always tried to join in even if they were put to their beds. But their games didn’t last long. They were interrupted by their mother’s scream and then...dead silence. But by the time they stood up to go see what had happened their door opened and a women came in. Her eyes bright green; glowing almost. Her dress looked like it floated around her body and the power that came off her made the children want to throw up. The children were corned in their bedroom by a witch. Their mother lay dead in her bed as the first one to be harmed that night and the witch spoke to them as if each of them deserved what was about to happen to them. ”You’re soul’s will be stripped from your body and your family shall be cursed. As the sins of the father shall be passed on through the children. So none of you can ever make the mistake of betraying a witch like your father has done to me” ''-'''Kelene to Gabriella and his family. ' ' ' Her little brother was cursed as a child of the moon. A Werewolf. She was cursed similar by the moon, although she was cursed as her brothers enemy. A Vampire. Lastly Xavier was cursed to plague both of them; A hunter. There cursed didn’t seem as bad as they thought until they knew that each of them were Immortal and none of them could be together for any length of time. They were all cursed to be alone for the rest of their life. At first they tried to stick together. But Gabriella's bloodlust was too much to handle and she needed to feed on blood to survive as soon as she fed on blood; her brother's hunter instincts kicked in and he was held back by her younger brother so he wouldn’t kill her. Although it was hard for each of them they knew after the full moon change of her little brother that they were going to have to part ways. It was the safest way for all three of them. None of them aged past what they were that day they were cursed. His little brother only Eighteen. Xavier and his twin sister just Twenty- four. They were stuck at that age for the rest of their immortal life. Abilities/Powers ''"So even though I am cursed I still get all the same supernatural vampy abilities?" '' Gabriella as well as her natural vampire abilities such as; enchanced speed, strength and endurance much stronger than any normal human. Gabriella also has the ability to heal at a supernatural rate much faster than humans can up to ten times faster. As well as her enchanted Senses; hearing, sight and smell. She could do everything a normal vampire could do; using her voice she could compel humans into doing whatever she wanted. She can also get into their dreams and manipulate them to her will. Weakenesses ''"Okay. So no fire. I don't like fire anyway. So i think it will be easy to stay away from it" '' Vampires have a natural fear of fire, if they are consumed by it then they will die although only passing though it, or passing over it won't kill them, it takes a lot of heat and a long time in the fire to even damage them. Vampires can heal at a fast rate, a stake won't penetrate there rib cage; there bones are strengthed as a vampire they have to be ripped apart to even stand a chance at being killed. Vampires are also effected to sunlight although not as it is lead to believe, the older the vampire the longer they can spend in the sun. At the beginning it burns them and they can only come out in shades of the day but the older they get the more time they can spend in the sun and act like a normal human even if they are far from it. A vampire; has to be invited into the house. The Blackthorn plant, effects vampires and can be used to serious injury them if they are touched next to their skin or/and it is stabbed into them. ACCOUNT Gabriella is poytrayed by Katie Casidy The roleplaying account for her is www.bebo.com/MoralityBitesx